Game of Thrones: Second Opinion
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Modern Ned/Cat AU; Ned is a widower with two sons and a daughter, Cat is newly divorced from an abusive husband, raising a daughter and two sons. A chance meeting between them, along with some scheming from their kids, soon leads to an unexpected change for both of them, and a chance to find love and happiness again.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 1 of a new GOT story, modern AU with Ned/Cat as the main pairing, this time however, there is a twist as I plan for both of them to have children, before they've even met each other, anyway, read on for details and enjoy, thank you.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The thirty-six year old auburn haired blue eyed woman sighed as she exited the car. She wasn't alone either, with her were her three children, the first a fifteen year old girl with medium long brown hair, grey eyes and a skinny build, the second was a boy of fourteen with the same hair and eye colour as her; traits also inherited by the third child, a boy of ten.

The woman bit her lip as she observed the somewhat large house before them, their new home. The woman's name was Catelyn Tully; she was the daughter of Hostor Tully, one of the most influential political figures in Westeros. After so many incidents, this was her and her children just moving into this new home.

' _A fresh start, a fresh chance...My father and Petyr were practically tripping over themselves to help me out.'_ She thought sadly. _'It's thanks to them that, amongst other things, I was able to afford this place.'_

She looked to her children as the moving vans finally pulled up.

"Well, kids, here we are." She said softly.

The boys nodded and her daughter replied tonelessly. "Yeah, home sweet home."

Catelyn did not blame her, simply replying. "It is now. Okay, Arya..."

Her daughter turned to her and she continued. "Let's go, we need to make sure everything is ready, then we'll look around."

"What about Bran and Rickon?" She asked; gesturing to her brothers, Bran being the older of the two.

Catelyn smiled. "You boys go take a look around just now, we'll join you soon."

"Okay mum." Bran replied, before following Rickon.

Watching them go Cat hoped things would indeed be better here, especially for her children.

Before long everything was unpacked and being put into place; Bran and Arya helped where they could; while Catelyn ensured Rickon, easily the most energetic and rambunctious of her children, didn't get in the way.

"Mum." Arya called out suddenly.

Catelyn hurried over to her. "Yes?"

She was standing by one of the doorways leading to one of the upstairs rooms. It was spacious and offered a pretty good view out the window.

"I think, do you think we could make this my room?" Arya asked at last.

Catelyn smiled and nodded. "That would be fine sweetie."

Arya smiled lightly and they continued. It took less time than they thought and before long everything was unpacked and the rooms all set up, everything in place. They were now just settling in to their new home.

"Mum." Rickon said suddenly. "Can we go explore the house some more?"

She smiled. "Of course dear, just be careful."

Rickon grinned and immediately took off. Bran, grinning at his brother's exuberance, followed him. Arya made to follow but stopped by the living room door, looking back at her mother, biting her lip.

"I'll be fine Arya, go on." She said softly.

Arya nodded and left; leaving Cat sitting in the living room by herself.

' _This is is, our new lives, begin here...Better ones surely, after, after what happened.'_ She thought sadly.

Her mind went back to the past, to the nightmare her life had been, before now.

* * *

Fifteen years ago, Cat had been enamoured with and soon married Walder Frey, one of the sons of that family named after its head. He had been kind, sensitive, jovial. It wasn't until the honeymoon his true colours showed and he raped her.

So began a long fifteen years of torment; from the wedding night her daughter Arya had been born. That didn't soften Walder in the slightest and she was little more than a slave to him, he constantly physically and mentally abused her; prevented her from ever getting a job, forcing her to be dependent on him for just about everything.

He also raped her whenever he felt like it, a year after Arya's birth, one of those rapes resulted in Bran being born. It would be four years before her being raped led to another pregnancy however and Rickon was born.

Cat had endured however, for her children's sake, for them to have a stable family unit, so they wouldn't have to bear the stigma of being raised by a single mother.

' _But that all changed, Arya, she knew...I don't know when but she knew what he was doing to me.'_ Cat recalled sadly.

When Arya turned fourteen that was when things became worse. While Cat continued to suffer at her husband's hands, Arya had done her utmost to keep her brother's from finding out, trying to protect them. Then, shortly after Arya's fourteenth birthday, Walder started hitting her too, for even the slightest wrong.

Cat shook her head sadly. _'Yet I never found out, until that time...Arya still tried to shield her brothers; Rickon is still innocent but Bran, he was never hurt but...He knew, somehow he knew what was happening. Then,_ that _happened.'_

The 'that' Catelyn referred to was the final straw, it had occurred only a month or so ago. Walder took things too far and Cat had walked in to find him trying to molest Arya. She had intervened, sent Arya upstairs to get her brothers and hide and confronted her husband. He had of course beaten her again, then left the house in a rage.

* * *

Catelyn sighed as the memories continued.

' _I couldn't take it any more, nothing could justify it, my children were in danger with him. After he left I managed to pull myself together, got my children and we left, we went straight to my father and told him everything...'_ She paused, recalling that was when she found out about Arya's beatings. _'Now Walder is in jail; the divorce is nearly finalized and we're here...Looking to the future.'_

She just prayed her sense of hope would last, especially for the kids, for Arya especially, after the suffering she had also endured. That night, Arya tossed and turned in bed, restless; she had been trying for some time but just couldn't get to sleep.

' _It's no good.'_ She thought sadly. _'I can't stop thinking, about everything that happened, about mum...she's.'_

Shaking her head Arya made up her mind and got out of bed. She left the bedroom and began to make her way down the hall to her mother's room.

"Arya."

She turned, surprised, and saw her brother's standing there.

"What, what are you guys doing here?" She gasped.

Bran sighed. "Same as you I guess."

Rickon nodded. "We're worried about mum, we...we thought we would go see her."

"Me too." Arya admitted with a small smile.

So together they made their way to their mother's room.

Catelyn had been lying in bed, praying that she would manage to sleep, that there would be no nightmares this night. She was startled therefore by the door opening. She immediately sat up and saw her children entering.

"Arya, Bran, Rickon, what are you…?"

"We were worried." Bran explained.

Catelyn bit her lip. "Worried?"

"About you, mum." Rickon explained.

Arya nodded and then added. "Could we...could we stay with you tonight."

Catelyn smiled and agreed and so they slept, holding each other, comforting each other through the dark memories and fears.

* * *

End of chapter, we are introduced to Cat and her children and learn their unfortunate past, next up we'll meet Ned and his kids, and see the beginnings of a new day for Cat and her family. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewriter1996: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah, she is :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
ptl4ever419: Thanks, just the way the divide fell, don't see why not.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they suffered terribly, but they are free now.  
Guest: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

In the North, the largest region of Westeros, at Winterfell, the ancestral home of the prestigious Stark family, who were major political figures there, a young man sat browsing through his e-mails. The young man was twenty years of age; in terms of appearance he was the only family member to inherit a complete mix of both his parents physical traits.

His name was Robb Stark, son of the family head Eddard Stark; a man of thirty-eight; he and his eventual wife Wylla, had only been eighteen when she got pregnant for the first time. Yet that little 'scandal' had died down shortly after their marriage.

The door to the room Robb was in opened and another young man, also aged twenty, entered, this was Robb's twin brother Jon. Unlike Robb, Jon mostly took after their father in appearance.

"Hey Jon." Robb greeted him, smiling.

Jon smiled back, nodding. "Robb, what's up?"

Rob shrugged, gesturing to the computer. "Just checking my e-mails, talking to Talisa."

Jon nodded at that, Talisa Maegyr was Robb's girlfriend, they had met when Robb had gone on holiday to Volantis and stayed in touch, however it was clear from looking at him, that the long distance relationship was a strain for Robb.

"How is she?" Jon asked carefully.

Robb sighed and gave a sad smile. "Good, she...she misses me, and I her."

Jon sat down; considering for a moment. "I know it's not easy for you guys...I'm the same."

Robb nodded at that, knowing exactly what Jon was talking about.

Much like Robb, Jon was in a long-distance relationship too, with the girl he loved living up north, further north than they were.

"That's right, you're dating that young woman, Ygritte was it?" He queried.

Jon replied, smiling slightly as he thought about the flame haired woman who had captured his heart. "Yeah; that's right...It's hard being apart; think it's even harder on her to be honest."

Robb sighed. "Yeah, guess that's, the difficulties of relationships like ours."

"What can we do about it, huh?" Jon asked.

They sat in silence for a while before Robb finally spoke again. "Well, there is something but..."

"But what?"

"We could, you know, once college is done and that, move over to be with them, I could go live in Volantis with Talisa, you could go up north to be with Ygritte." Robb explained.

Jon smiled lightly. "That, sounds great but...We can't, not yet anyway."

Robb nodded sadly at that. "I know, everything's still fresh, still raw...Dad still needs us."

It was then the boys were joined by a girl of seventeen, their younger sister Sansa, like Jon she had taken mostly after one of their parents, in her case their mother, Wylla.

"Robb, Jon?"

She could see their expressions and was concerned.

"Hey Sansa." Jon greeted her. "We were just talking about Talisa and Ygritte."

Her expression softened, she knew of the boy's plight.

She did her best to reassure them.

"Something will come up guys, don't make any spur of moment plans or anything like that. Just, give it time." She told them gently. "That's what we all need, time."

The boys both nodded; all three of them growing sombre. Recently the family had suffered a devastating loss when Wylla died; it had left a void in all their lives, but none more so than their father's. Checking her watch Sansa stood up; managing a small smile.

"I better go or I'll be late for school." She said. "Take care and please, make sure Dad eats something."

They both nodded and Sansa left. Still suffering his wife's loss, Eddard Stark had tried to bury himself in work to forget about his pain; often at the expense of his personal health. They immediately stood up and made their way to their father's study.

After knocking on the door they both entered. Their father Eddard Stark, a man with brown hair, grey eyes and a long face, was seated at his desk. He was practically up to the elbows in paper work and other matters.

"Dad." Robb said softly.

Eddard looked up. "Oh, hello, boys, I just..."

Jon shook his head. "Dad, don't...Listen, come have breakfast you need to eat."

"I..."

"Please dad, listen we get it, we're all hurting over this." Robb said softly. "But shutting yourself out won't help, it'll make it worse."

Jon nodded in agreement. "Robb's right dad, we need to get through this together. C'mon, let's go eat."

Eddard bit his lip, he wanted to tell them they were wrong, that they had no idea how much he was hurting, but that would be wrong. They were his sons, it was his wife, their mother, that had died, they were in as much pain as he was. With a heavy sigh he agreed and stood up, leaving the study, praying that they were right.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tully's house; Catelyn smiled as she finished putting away the breakfast dishes. She turned to find Bran and Rickon entering, Bran dressed up neatly while Rickon at least made the effort, his untucked shirt being the only real case of untidiness.

"Ah good, there you are boy's are you ready for school?"

Bran nodded. "Yeah mum, we're all ready."

Cat looked around and bit her lip. "Where's Arya?"

Rickon piped up. "Bathroom, said she's still getting ready...mum, why can't I go with Bran and Arya?"

Both Catelyn and Bran grinned at this and Cat replied. "You're not old enough yet Rickon, you're ten remember."

Rickon pouted but his complaint was soon forgotten when Arya finally entered the room. Catelyn knew that, following everything with her father, Arya had become somewhat moody and dark, it was apparent she was seeking out some new style or something that reflected that, mostly as a coping mechanism.

But nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Arya in black trashed jeans, a grey tank-top with a shredded hem displaying some punk rock band, spiked bracelets and dark brown combat boots.

"Gods..." Bran whispered.

That wasn't the most shocked part, the most shocking part was her hair. Arya had previously had medium long brown hair, now most of it was hacked off, cut by Arya herself leaving her hair short, choppy and uneven. In addition to that, her hair was no longer brown, but had been dyed, of all colours, purple.

Catelyn shook her head. "Arya...are you…?"

"What?" Arya asked nonchalantly.

"You're going to school like that?"

Arya nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Catelyn sighed; she didn't know what to expect, but not this.

Still in truth, she wasn't angry nor did she intend to start lecturing, she had just been surprised.

"Alright then, if you're sure." She said softly. "Purple does suit you by the way."

Arya grinned at that. "Thanks mum."

So, after doing one last check, making sure they had everything, the family left, Cat ready to take her kids to school. Then she would be going on to do something she had been denied while married, she was going to start searching for a job.

* * *

End of chapter, now we meet the Starks and face their situation, we also see Cat and her kids getting ready for the kids first day at a new school, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked that, yeah, he sure does.  
wazzup11: Thanks :)  
A Frozen Shadow: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that; yeah, thought it would be sweet.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, we can only wait and see. Yeah, I always felt, if one of the Starks did turn out that way, Arya was the most likely candidate.  
ptl4ever419: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was terrible, but she's free now. Well, check the message at the end of this chapter :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Sansa smiled to herself as she walked through the school. She still recalled the varying times in the past where even so much as leaving the house filled her with dread. She had good reason to fear, due to her boyfriend at that time, Joffrey Baratheon, eldest son of President Robert Baratheon, and an all round bully. He was cruel, had abused Sansa and had even cheated on her, their relationship ended last year, with her breaking up with him. He had gone ballistic; but Sansa stuck to her decision.

' _I can't believe I was ever foolish enough to fall in love with him.'_ She thought. _'But what matters is it's over now. No matter what he tries, he's already too late. Besides, I've got someone new, someone far better than he could ever be.'_

She couldn't help but grin when she spotted him; standing by his locker, checking his phone. The boy was the same age as her with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed up neatly and seemed to be using his phone as an excuse to not talk to those around him.

Sansa shook her head. _'Oh Pod, still as shy as always.'_

She approached Podrick Payne, her boyfriend, determined to once more pull him out of his shell.

"Hi Pod."

He started but then looked up and grinned. "Sansa, hey."

He put his phone away and straightened up, clearing his throat.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and spoke.

"What have I said about this Pod, you can't always hide behind your phone."

He sighed. "I know Sansa, I know, I try, it's just..."

She laughed softly. "Oh, what am I gonna do with you."

With that she embraced him and they kissed. Their sweet moment sadly was interrupted.

"Aww, look what we have here." A distinctive voice remarked sarcastically.

They parted and Sansa turned, swallowing, Pod bit his lip and shifted his feet. Standing before them was a boy a year older, with short blonde hair and green eyes, it was Joffrey. He was watching them with disgust, while Sansa, trying to at least sound braver than she felt spoke up.

"I don't see how this is any of your business Joffrey." She remarked. "I told you already, we're through."

He scowled but then shook his head. "Maybe so, but to then run to this loser? Had I known you were that desperate, I'd have helped you out, maybe set you up with Lancel."

Sansa glared at that, noting Joffrey's arrogance knew no bounds, even insulting his own family, Lancel was the son of Kevan Lannister, Joffrey's great-uncle, although he wasn't that much older than Joffrey himself.

"Joffrey, just shut up." She snarled. "I'm not desperate, at least Pod treats me right. Also any girl going out with Lancel isn't desperate, seriously...grow up."

The fact she had just done this, in front of the crowd that was passing through the corridor, shocked Joffrey and left him red-faced, seething, but unable to respond, he quickly retreated and Sansa smirked before kissing Pod again and them going their separate ways, Pod heading for his first class.

* * *

Still smiling, Sansa entered the school's main hall, which also doubled as the cafeteria, there were still a few students about. She considered earlier this morning and hoped her brothers had managed to convince their father to eat. She knew it was hard on all of them, losing their mother like that. The only person she had told, outside of family, was Pod.

He had been supportive, in fact Sansa believed it was his help which allowed her to remain strong through it all. It was then Sansa spotted two other people. She paused when she saw them.

' _They must be the new students I heard about.'_ She noted to herself as she observed them.

She was quite taken aback by the girl; in her emo/goth punk-rock-esque clothing and short cut dyed purple hair. She was an abrupt contrast to her well-dressed, immaculate younger brother. Still, nevertheless she decided to go up and introduce herself. She approached and spoke as the girl noticed her first.

"Hi, I'm Sansa Stark, you're the new kids, right?" She asked.

The girl nodded as her brother replied vocally. "Yeah, that's right, nice to meet you. I'm Bran Tully, this is my sister, Arya."

Sansa nodded. "Pleasure."

"So, I see we're already garnering interest here." Arya remarked, sounding equal parts sarcastic and uncomfortable.

' _She's not one who likes attention I guess.'_ Sansa thought to herself as she replied. "Well, yeah, because you're new here…It's the same with any new kid, or kids."

Arya sighed but said nothing else, Sansa continued to speak with them.

She was a little surprised to find out how close-mouthed they were about their past. Especially Arya, whenever Sansa asked what could be considered a personal question her eyes clouded over and she either refused to answer, or gave short or even one word answers.

"I...I'm sorry, I don't mean..."

Arya shook her head. "Just forget it, it's nothing."

Bran was a little more forthcoming, as such she was able to find out some surprising things, but little details. Namely she heard that their parents were divorced, they lived with their mother. She also learned something terrible had happened to Arya in the past, which made sense to Sansa now, it certainly explained her behaviour, and her look, almost like a shield.

It was then however she saw Arya look up and actually smile, her expression brightening. She nudged Bran and they both smiled in the same direction. Sansa followed their gaze and saw who they were looking at. It was a boy of thirteen, one of the youngest students in the school. He was skinny and pale and had brown hair and watery blue eyes.

He was dressed in rather smart formal clothing, but with short trousers, like something out of the forties. Sansa knew the boy, his name was Robin Arryn; she was startled to find Arya and Bran knew him to, by name even.

"Robin, over here!" Arya called out.

Robin looked up and smiled brightly as he then made his way over to them.

Determined to sate her curiosity she turned to them.

"You guys know Robin?"

Bran nodded, explaining. "He's our cousin, his mum and our mum are sisters."

Sansa nodded; that certainly explained it. Finally Robin reached them, grinning.

"Arya, Bran, it's good to see you." He said excitedly.

They greeted him and Sansa joined in; although strangely Robin went quiet when she spoke.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." He muttered shyly.

That was the one thing that always surprised Sansa about Robin, in spite of his age he seemed to have the mentality of someone much younger.

Still, never the less she smiled. "I'm Sansa Stark, Robin, I'm..."

She wasn't sure she could call herself friends with Arya and Bran yet, but they seemed to think so as Arya then spoke up.

"She's our friend, so, she's not a stranger."

Robin brightened up at that and soon the four of them were all talking casually; waiting for the first bell to go so class could begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, for those wondering, in this Robin dresses the same way as another of my GOT stories, the one titled What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger, only in this story, he doesn't mind it, also he has a childish mindset, a bit like he is in the actual series.

Well, next chapter, get ready, at last, our main could, Ned and Cat, meet for the first time :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Thewriter1996: Thanks and no, sorry.  
ptl4ever419: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked him.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Guest: Thanks and not in this story, but definitely in my crossover and we might see hints of them in some other stories too.  
A Frozen Shadow: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them, not in this story, on account of their young age.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them. Hmmm, yeah, maybe, but not in this case, glad you liked them meeting though also, here you go, the wait is over :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, here you go.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the meeting and that other scene :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Eddard Stark smiled softly as he parked the car outside of the school and got out. He had come to pick Sansa up; as he waited he allowed his mind to drift.

' _It's still so hard, Wylla's death weighs on me so much.'_ He thought sadly. _'But the kids they...they helped, they're moving forward with life, I should be trying to do the same, it's what she would have wanted.'_

He considered how things had changed in the previous weeks. His kids had been a huge help and he was, more or less, back in his usual routines. He had noted that while they lived far away, Robb and Jon's loves offered the two strong support, no doubt what helped them with moving forward. He knew that to be the case with Sansa and her boyfriend Podrick.

He also reminded himself. _'Their new friends too...'_

He recalled the day when Sansa arrived home from school, accompanied by Podrick and three others. A girl in punk-rock clothing and dyed hair and two boys. He learned the girl and older boy went to the same school as Sansa and Podrick, the other boy was their younger brother. Their names were Arya, Bran and Rickon Tully and before long they had met Robb and Jon and soon they were all fast friends.

Ned smiled at that. _'It's amazing, they are all so different, yet they all get along so well. It's good they're friends, all of them, helps them.'_

He knew from talking to them and overhearing other conversations that the Tully children did not have a good upbringing; difficult matters in their past. Nevertheless he was glad to see that things seemed to be getting better for them.

He was thinking about this and therefore so lost in thought, he didn't see where he was going. As a result he didn't see the woman walking in the opposite direction, also lost in thought, until they walked right into each other.

They stumbled and staggered back, the woman actually flinched and looked fearful as she spoke.

"Oh, Gods, I'm so sorry, I..." She stammered.

Ned shook his head quickly. "No, I'm sorry, it was my fault, wasn't looking where I was going."

There was a pause as they took note of each other. Ned bit his lip, noting the woman's features looked familiar.

Finally it clicked. "Uh, I'm Eddard Stark, are you...Catelyn Tully?"

"Um, yes, so...you're Robb, Jon and Sansa's father?" She replied hesitantly.

He nodded. "Yes, I am…I thought I recognized you, your sons take after you."

She managed a small smile. "Like Jon takes after you."

He nodded; so this was Arya, Bran and Rickon's mother; he bit his lip as he considered what little he knew. This hard time for her and her children had taken up most of their lives, from the sounds of it, she had suffered the worst out of all of them.

He guessed she knew him from the times his children had gone over to Arya, Bran and Rickon's house. He suddenly found himself feeling awkward, uncertain what to say. He knew very little about Catelyn Tully, only that she had lived a terrible life until recently.

Catelyn however brought up the next topic of conversation.

"I...I overheard your children saying things were, difficult for you and them lately?" She queried.

He nodded sadly. "Yes, not too long ago...my wife died, she was ill, there was nothing the doctors could do."

Catelyn looked mortified as he said this. "Oh Gods, I...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's alright, it's still hard yes, it always will be." He replied. "But, time heals all wounds they say"

Catelyn sighed. "I hope that's true."

He nodded. "That's right, you've had a hard time too."

"Yes." She replied uncomfortably; Ned was about to apologize and drop the subject, not wanting to pry, but she continued to speak. "My...My husband, my ex-husband, was a monster, from the very day I married him."

Ned tensed at that; shocked at what he heard. So Catelyn's ex-husband had been abusive, it certainly explained her nervous behaviour, the way she flinched when they walked into each other. Ned was shocked at how outraged he felt; the anger that anyone would harm this woman.

"What…?" He began uncertainly.

She sighed and shrugged. "It wasn't just me, he hit Arya too then, things went too far...Now he's in jail, the divorce finally came through. It's over."

Ned nodded and said nothing else on the matter, seeing clearly how deeply personal it was for her.

Instead he decided to change the subject.

"Arya, Bran and Rickon seem to have adapted well, I mean, new school, things like that." He remarked.

Catelyn smiled at that. "Indeed, I'm, just glad they have...Even if Arya's new style is still a bit of a shock."

He bit his lip. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, but I suppose I see why...She doesn't want any reminders of, him." She replied sadly. "She doesn't like her own reflection, because she sees her father in it."

Ned sighed; realizing what Catelyn meant; he could only imagine how tough it must be for Arya, with things like that. He was relieved at least that, based on what he heard, things were gradually getting better, just as they were for his family too.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, as they talked they were being watched, by Sansa, Arya and Bran, all three were grinning.

"Well, well, look at that, they meet at last." Arya remarked.

Sansa nodded slowly. "It's been a long time since I've seen Dad look like that; or talk so easily."

Bran also nodded. "Mum too."

The three shared a look, it was clear they were all thinking the same thing, but they needed to talk to the others and also, figure out exactly what they were going to do and how.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yep.  
ptl4ever419: Yeah, it sure is :)  
A Frozen Shadow: Well, we won't be seeing that much, this chapter is just about the six kids really.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
jean d'arc: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed all of it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
tardisinthesgc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only wait and see :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Arya smiled to herself as she got ready; she and her brothers were going out, they were going to meet the Stark siblings and head to the cinema. She was amazed at how quickly she and her brothers got to know the three Stark siblings. It was strange, especially with their different, often clashing, personalities.

' _Still, I suppose we do have_ some _things in common.'_ She conceded.

Still smiling she finished pulling her clothes on; black jeans with silver chains attached, a black long sleeved mesh shirt, black tank-top and her now usual spiked bracelets and combat boots. She bit her lip as she glanced at her hair. She'd have to apply the purple dye again sometime; but it was now neater. After much cajoling she had finally allowed Sansa to tidy her hair up.

It was now even, while still being short; finally prepared she picked up her leather jacket and left her room. She found Bran and Rickon waiting for her, they both grinned.  
"Hey Arya, about time." Rickon remarked.

Arya shook her head. "Very funny, now c'mon guys, we're going."

They both nodded and Bran called out. "Mum, we're going out now."

Catelyn called back. "Okay, be careful!"

So, sharing a small smile with each other, the trio left the house and headed to the bus stop, preparing to head into town. Arya and Bran had told Rickon about their mother meeting Mr. Stark, and knew Sansa had told her brothers about the two meeting.

Sure enough, upon hearing, in detail about what happened, Robb and Jon seemed to share the thoughts of her and Bran, while Rickon was too young to understand things like that, he seemed interested.

They reached their destination at last and got off the bus, heading for the nearby park. As arranged they met up with Robb, Jon and Sansa there.

"Hey, great to see you guys." Sansa greeted them cheerfully.

Bran nodded. "Hi; so, what's up?"

Jon shrugged. "Nothing much, the usual."

They all smiled and soon began to walk together. Sansa almost found herself laughing, what a group they must have seemed. All with their varying ages and different styles, she was certain more than a few heads turned. Still none of them cared, they simply smiled and continued onwards, chatting amongst themselves.

It was while they were walking, Bran happened to look up and notice someone familiar in the nearby book shop, two people in fact. He nudged Arya and Rickon, getting their attention and directed them towards the book shop. The others stopped confused but their unspoken question was soon answered, for they too spotted Robin Arryn and his mother in the shop.

They immediately approaching, coming up to meet with them as they exited the shop.

"Hi Aunt Lysa." Bran greeted at once. "Hi Robin."

Lysa looked startled but then smiled when she saw them. "Oh, Arya, Bran, Rickon, it's good to see you all again."

She noted Sansa, Jon and Robb too and nodded in greeting. "Ah and you're...Eddard Stark's children, right?"

They all nodded and shared greetings. Robin smiled at his cousins, fidgeting slightly as he rubbed his hands on his short trousers.

Finally he spoke up.

"So, what are you up to?" He asked.

Arya replied immediately. "We're just hanging out, thought we'd go check out the cinema, see what's on?"

The others nodded and Robin grinned. "Sounds like fun, mummy and I were just book shopping."

Sansa thought for a moment and then turned to Lysa.

"Mrs. Arryn, I was thinking maybe, some other time, perhaps we could take Robin to the cinema too, something appropriate of course."

"That sounds nice." Lysa said with a small smile, before raising an eyebrow at her niece. "Arya, may I ask, what have you done with your hair, and...these clothes?"

"Just changed my look, why?" Arya replied, somewhat defensive.

Lysa laughed. "No, no, not at all, just curious...Besides, I'd be the last with any right to judge, I went through a bit of a...punk phase too."

That surprised all of them but eventually they parted company and headed for the cinema, that wasn't all they planned to do, they had a lot to talk about too, especially in regards to their parents.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Don't see why it shouldn't have gone well, anyway, thanks :)  
ptl4ever419: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, would have been funny, glad you like that part :)** **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
tardisinthesgc: Thanks :)  
Thewriter1996: Thanks.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, no worries; yeah, would be fun :)  
FitzSwan: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Arya bit her lip as she walked up the impressive driveway, towards the large mansion. In addition to the Stark siblings, she had formed other friendships too, including a rather unexpected one with Myrcella Baratheon. Myrcella was the younger sister of Joffrey, yet in terms of personality, his polar opposite, along with their younger brother Tommen.

Myrcella had more in common with Sansa, truth be told, but there were things about her that made her friendship with Arya surprisingly easy. As she walked up the driveway she considered things now, she was going to the Baratheon's mansion, to the mansion of the most important man in Westeros and his family, to attend his daughter's birthday party.

She had met the Baratheon family before, through Myrcella and found herself befriending Tommen too. She had to admit, she wasn't sure what to make of President Robert Baratheon and his wife Cersei, but she knew the moment she first saw him she'd hate Joffrey's guts and she was right.

' _Yet, it's worth putting up with his shit for this, it's Myrcella's birthday, so he has no choice but to behave.'_ She thought, grinning slightly at the last part.

She finally reached the door and knocked, waiting for an answer. Finally the door was answered, by a rather beautiful blonde woman with green eyes, she was dressed immaculately in red expensive looking ankle length dress and gold heels.

Arya bit her lip as she recognized Cersei, Myrcella's mother. She suddenly felt self-conscious, for some reason, of her short cut purple hair, fashionably torn denim jeans, white short sleeved top with shredded hem and brown biker boots.

Nevertheless Cersei merely nodded.

"Ah yes, Arya Tully, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes Mrs. Baratheon."

Cersei then invited her in and Arya entered, following Cersei through to the living room. The instant she enters she spotted Myrcella, who immediately stood up and approached her. Myrcella was grinning widely and looked amazing as usual, she was dressed up in a beautiful pink knee length skirt, a white button up blouse and simple white flats. In all, very different from Arya.

However this didn't stop her from enthusiastically greeting Arya with a hug.

"Arya, you made it, I'm so glad to see you." She said cheerfully.

Arya bit her lip, uncomfortable, with the hug, she had issues after all with any sort of embrace since her parents divorce, only her mother and brothers could hug her without her feeling uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah, Happy Birthday." She replied.

Noticing this Myrcella let her go. "Sorry, I forgot."

Arya shook her head. "It's cool, don't worry."

So, beaming, Myrcella led her in to join the others at the party. She immediately spotted Myrcella's father, Robert Baratheon, seated in his chair, clad in brown trousers, a yellow shirt, black tie and black shoes and looking rather relaxed.

Seated on the couch next to him was a sulking Joffrey, clad in black jeans with a red shirt and black shoes. Next to Joffrey was Tommen, looking more cheerful, smoothing down his light blue jeans and yellow T-shirt, simple black shoes completed the outfit.

The only other adults present that she saw; at least over twenty-five was Cersei's brothers. Jaime Lannister in black trousers, a black top with light black jacket and black shoes and Tyrion, clad in simple brown trousers, a black shirt and also with black shoes. They were both talking away casually. She noted four boys nearby as Myrcella introduced them to her and her to them.

Myrcella's cousins on her mother's side. First was Lancel, a young man in his twenties, looking rather smart in his camel coloured trousers, white shirt, dark blue jacket and black shoes. His younger twin brothers were seated on either side of him, she made note of their outfits as Myrcella introduced them, as truthfully, it was the only way to tell them apart.

Martyn Lannister was more smartly dressed in dark blue trousers, a white button up shirt and black shoes. Willem meanwhile was dressed casually in jeans, a greyish T-shirt showing some sort of logo on it and red baskets. The final boy was clad in dark blue jeans, a blue T-shirt and white baskets, this, she learned, was another cousin, Tyrek Lannister.

' _So many cousins from one side of the family, yet practically none from the other...What should I make of that?'_ Arya wondered, biting her lip.

She soon sat down and tried to settle in, not used to being around so many people.

She smiled however when she saw a familiar face. Sansa was here, once again dressed her best in a light purple mid-thigh dress and white heels. She was talking to another girl, around the same age.

Arya ruefully noted. _'Another beautiful girl, comfortable with who she is.'_

The girl, Arya overheard was called Margaery Tyrell, was clad in a sky blue mid-thigh spaghetti strap dress and golden sandals, what was more, she looked so relaxed, as if looking the way she did came naturally.

There was another girl present, also with blonde hair and green eyes, another Lannister. She was talking to Myrcella and looked somewhat self-conscious and shy in her knee length chocolate brown dress with matching flats.

"I just, are you sure it's alright for me to be here, I mean..." The girl stammered.

Myrcella grinned. "Of course it is Joy, you're family."

Joy bit her lip. "But, my parents..."

Myrcella shook her head. "Your father is one of us, that makes you family."

The girl seemed to relax a bit; Arya wished she could do the same. It was then she spotted someone else, a young man around the same age as Robb and Jon. He was making his way over towards Myrcella.

He stood out from the crowd Arya noted, being rather tall and muscular, with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed rather casually too in simple jeans, a green T-shirt and black baskets.

Arya was close enough to overhear him talking to Myrcella.

"This was fun Cella, I'll, see you later."

Myrcella actually looked crestfallen. "You're leaving?"

The young man sighed, looking uncomfortable. It was then however the doorbell went, creating a slight distraction as Tommen went to answer it.

There was a considerable pause before Tommen came back. Arya was surprised to see Robin with him, looking self-conscious in his black short trousers, white button up shirt, black and red tie, dark red blazer, grey knee length socks and brown T-bar sandals. He was the picture of a ninteen-forties young schoolboy.

"Mum, I asked Robin if he wanted to stay for the cake, that's fine isn't it?" Tommen asked. "I already checked with Mrs. Arryn and she's fine with it."

Cersei smiled lightly and nodded. "Of course..."

She then turned to the young man. "You're welcome to stay for the cake too."

"Mrs. Baratheon, I..." The young man hesitated.

It was clear there was some issue with this man being in the house; but as for what it was, Arya couldn't even begin to guess. Whatever the issue was, it involved Cersei in some way.

"It'll be fine, trust me." She said.

Finally the young man consented and Myrcella ginned. "Thanks mum, c'mon."

With that she led the young man over to the couch where Arya was sitting. Arya bit her lip as he sat down.

"Oh, I don't think you two have met, this is Arya Tully, my friend." Myrcella explained and then, in one sentence, introduced the young man and revealed the reason why he was keen to avoid being around Cersei.

"Arya, this is my...paternal half-brother I guess, Gendry Waters."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So, another interesting meeting :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewriter1996: Thanks, glad you like him.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all :)  
wazzup11: Thanks and yeah, it did go well. Yeah, he is :)  
A Frozen Shadow: Thanks, here you go :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah.  
ptl4ever419: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Arya smiled as she made her way down the street. She knew where she was going as she had already made arrangements and was now walking to a nearby café.

She thought to herself as she considered her situation. _'I got talking to that guy, Gendry, at Cella's party...Someone we just, ended up befriending each other.'_

It was through that surprise yet now growing friendship that she learned the truth about Gendry. He was indeed Robert Baratheon's son, but Cersei wasn't his mother. He had been born after a drunken one-night stand between his parents and as a result, felt he was always an unwelcome intruder whenever he went anywhere near the Baratheon home.

' _Somehow it's only really Joffrey that has a problem with him however.'_ Arya noted to herself. _'Cersei just, well, she looks to what he's like as a person rather than his birth I guess, least that's how it seems. Cella and Tommen both like him; Tommen practically idolizes the guy.'_

Running a hand through her hair she smirked a little as she considered how her new look had been received. By now practically everybody she knew, or was likely to see, had seen it. Only a handful actually had any objections, but Arya couldn't care less about that.

What surprised were those that accepted and even complimented her on it. Especially since most of them were people she never expected to appreciate the style.

She considered how her hair was also growing again.

' _I'll have to think about getting it cut again; the longer it gets the more hassle it is to dye it.'_ She thought to herself.

Still lost in thought; Arya continued to walk. The only sound she could hear was the jingling of her triple bullet necklace. She had to admit she was still surprised, even in the somewhat short space of time knowing him, Gendry had felt like a closer friend than anyone Arya had ever met, even the Stark siblings.

In fact, aside from them and her family, Gendry was the only person who knew the truth about and her family's past. She wasn't sure quite how it came about.

' _I was like I just, was comfortable enough to trust him with the story...'_ She noted before smiling. _'Of course, the best part was how he reacted. He didn't waste time with any of that pity crap; he just told me what he thought...Where Dad could go, I laughed at that.'_

Shortly after that he had told her that if she ever needed anything, like someone to talk to about any problems, he'd be willing to listen. That was it, he left it up to her what she did, but he still made the offer. He didn't get all soft and treat her like she was fragile, he appreciated she could make her own decisions.

It was then a noise startled her from her reverie.

Looking up she could hear shouts and what sounded like taunting. She froze however when she saw the scene before her. A boy that she didn't know had cornered someone and was smirking as they taunted him. That someone, Arya could see, was her cousin, Robin.

"Leave me alone!" Robin cried; desperately trying to get away.

The boy wouldn't let him however and just grinned. "Awww, listen to the little boy, honestly, how old are you supposed to be, five, you certainly dress like it, wearing such stupid short trousers."

Robin trembled, tears filling his eyes and Arya growled, already stalking over to the scene. Before she could get there however, the boy found himself nearly lifted off the ground by someone who pulled him away from Robin.

"What the, hey!?" He cried out.

Arya was surprised too, but did not stop until she reached Robin; whose eyes widened in relief when he saw her. It was then she saw the figure who had saved her cousin, it was Gendry.

Glaring at the boy Gendry shook his head, snarling. "Why don't you pick on someone your own age and size, huh?"

Whatever taunt the boy had died on his lips as he took note of Gendry. He could hardly miss the fact Gendry was much taller and more muscular than he was. Panicking he ran away and Gendry turned, smiling when he saw Arya.

"Hey Arry, I..."

She nodded. "I saw...Are you okay Robin?"

She turned to her cousin, who still looked scared, tears in his eyes.

"I want my mummy." He whimpered.

Arya did her best to sooth him and called Lysa, she and Gendry staying with Robin until Lysa came and picked him up.

* * *

Later, after a rather tearful reunion between Robin and Lysa, Arya and Gendry were seated in the café, having lunch together.

"So um…Listen, thanks for helping Robin." Arya said at last, smiling.

Gendry nodded. "Of course, it's no trouble. Can't stand bullies like that."

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Yeah, nicely done, I thought that little prick was gonna piss himself."

Gendry laughed too before taking a sip of his coffee. "So, how have you been?"

"Alright, much the same as ever...Mum's divorce from dad was finally put through, it's official now. We're completely free." She said nonchalantly.

Gendry nodded. "That's good...How are you and your brother's coping?"

Arya paused for a moment before replying. "Pretty good I think, I couldn't be happier, Bran's happy too and I think Rickon is too, he's too young and we hid what was happening from him. But in his own way, I guess he knew dad wasn't…you know."

Gendry nodded sympathetically. They lapsed into silence after that; this was another strange thing between them. Whenever things were silent, there was never any discomfort or concern to fill it, they were happy just sitting together, not saying anything. Finally however, they did break it as Arya grinned.

"Oh yeah, you've probably noticed it yourself, the few times you've seen them." Arya remarked. "Once we're sure they're both, ready...Bran, Rickon and I are gonna team up with Robb, Jon and Sansa and try and get mum and Mr. Stark together."

Gendry smirked at that. "What, set them up on a blind date?"

Arya nodded, that was exactly the plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewriter1996: Thanks :)  
A Frozen Shadow: Thanks and yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
ptl4ever419: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's gonna be good; glad you liked them and yeah, it was good for him :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you liked them :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Hmmm, yeah, they could :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Sansa smiled as he checked her watch, it was almost time. She went to find her brothers and soon found them watching TV.

"Robb, Jon, c'mon, we better get going." She said quickly.

They both looked up and Jon smiled. "That time already, let's go."

Robb nodded and together the trio; after getting prepared, headed out, their father was out at work and they knew they'd be back before him. Heading out the decided against taking any of their cars and opted instead to take the bus. They were on their way to a nearby park.

' _Hopefully Arya and her brothers will already be waiting for us.'_ She thought; grinning. _'It's nearly time, this is it...time to make our plans.'_

They waited eagerly as they rode to the park; before long they arrived and left the bus and made their way to the park.

Robb then spoke up. "So, are we ready for this; have we got _anything_ already planned?"

Sansa laughed softly. "Relax Robb, we'll work this out, besides, it'll be better to wait until we're actually all together and figure this out, so there isn't any clashing."

He nodded and together the three of them headed towards the benches near the centre of the park. When they arrived they soon spotted the familiar sight of Arya, seated on one of the benches, on her phone, her purple hair making her stand out from the few others around them. Bran and Rickon sat on either side of her.

Seeing the Stark siblings approach Bran nudged Arya and got Rickon's attention. Arya put her phone away and the three of them smiled as the Starks reached them.

"Hey guys." Arya greeted them. "So, how's it going?"

They all nodded and Jon replied. "Pretty good, so, are we…?"

Arya nodded and explained. "Yeah, everything's cool; mum's doing well, she's out at work just now."

They all smiled, knowing how hard Catelyn had been trying to find a job once free of her husband.

"Yeah, it's great your dad helped mum out." Rickon remarked with a grin.

That was true; as the family's grew closer, Eddard Stark had spoken with Cat and helped her finally get a job. It had not only helped both family's become closer; it was another step for Catelyn in becoming her own woman at last.

Sansa then spoke. "That's great, dad's doing good too. I think he's finally having a chance to recover."

That certainly was good news for them and they all shared a knowing smile. The Stark siblings sat down too, all occupying one of the park benches and preparing to begin with their plans.

After a moment, Sansa spoke up.

"Alright, let's begin, I think we've all seen dad and Miss Tully, the way they act together, right?"

They all nodded and Arya spoke next. "Yeah, mum's like a whole new person around Mr. Stark, I've never seen her so happy."

The others nodded and Jon then summed up their thoughts. "So, our plan is to give them a chance to...get closer, right?"

"Yeah." Robb replied. "However, we all know things are still...difficult for them and it might be, hard for them to make their first move."

Bran nodded slowly at that; thinking for a moment. "So, we're gonna help out, give them a little push?"

Sansa replied at once. "That's right; which is why we're here, we're going to make our plans here."

The others all grinned and they immediately leaned closer together, ready to begin their plans.

Arya was the one to speak first. "Okay, so, on a basic level, we're trying to set them both up on a blind date with each other, what we need is details, where do start?"

"How about, when and where?" Jon replied.

The others agreed and they soon began talking and making their plans. They were prepared, they knew it would be awkward at first. But they were certain that, in the end, everything would work out perfectly.

* * *

That night however, lingering issues still remained from the Tully family's past. Arya was in bed, tossing and turning, in the grips of a nightmare.

"No, no!" She cried out as her treatment at the hands of her father haunted her dreams.

She jerked awake with a cry, gradually finding her surroundings again. _'Okay, okay, I'm okay, dad's in jail, he can't hurt me.'_

It was then the door opened and Arya started.

"Arya?" Catelyn said worriedly.

She bit her lip. "I...mum, I..."

Catelyn knew right away what had happened and quickly approached the bed. She sat down and hugged Arya tightly. Arya immediately responded, breaking down in tears. Catelyn did her best to comfort her daughter, she hoped that soon, they'd be able to overcome their nightmares and move on with their lives, without anything to haunt them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, I've always said that this fandom doesn't have enough sweet mother/daughter moments between Arya and Catelyn, I aim to help correct that.  
A Frozen Shadow: Yeah, but she's alright at least, her mother was there :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, here's the next chapter, have fun :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
ptl4ever419: Yeah :(  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Well, here we go, enjoy :)  
Thewriter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it, well, here is the fruits of their labour.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Eddard Stark bit his lip, wondering just how he let his children talk him into this. He was standing in front of the mirror in his room, observing his reflection. At his children's insistence he had freshened up and was now dressed in black tuxedo with matching shoes. Elegant and proper were Sansa's words.

' _But where I'm going, what I'm doing, is this...'_ He thought; uncertain.

Shaking his head he sighed and left the room, heading downstairs. He saw Robb and Jon in the living room and entered; they looked up, grinning when they saw him.

"Perfect, you look great, dad." Robb said at once.

Ned shook his head. "I still don't see the point in this. I'm not sure about this...blind date business."

Jon laughed. "Trust me dad, it'll work out, it'll help."

"Help?"

It was Sansa who answered as she entered the room. "Yes dad; trust me, this woman will be perfect for you and you for her. I'm sure you'll both enjoy yourselves."

Ned looked at the three of them suspiciously; they had been acting strange for some time now, hiding things, having whispered conversations. Now he realized they had been planning this all along. Still one thing did not sit well with him.

"Are you sure about this, I mean...Wylla..." He said softly.

They all shook their heads and Sansa spoke again. "Dad don't, mum wouldn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life, she'd want you to be happy."

So with a sigh, he gave up and prepared himself before heading out.

* * *

Catelyn Tully shook her head; she couldn't believe she was doing this. She observed her reflection in her mirror. Her hair had been tied back; she was dressed up nice in an ankle length dark blue dress with matching heels. She wore no make-up, but that didn't seem to matter.

' _How did I let the children talk me into this; I mean, a blind date?'_ She wondered in disbelief. _'After everything with their father, I thought they would...'_

She trailed off; not wanting to think about her ex-husband, the horrible things he had done, Arya's nightmare from a week ago still felt so fresh.

She shook her head. _'I'm afraid, afraid of meeting this man, that something will go wrong. But, I know one thing, he can't be...dangerous or monstrous, the kids wouldn't allow that. After their father, they'd take extra care to make sure of that.'_

That thought easing her somewhat, she turned and made her way downstairs. She spotted Arya in the living room, texting on her phone.

She smiled lightly at that. _'Likely talking to that boy Gendry, they've become such fast friends.'_

Arya looked up and grinned, putting her phone away. Catelyn had to admit, she loved seeing her daughter smile, it helped convince her she was recovering. While Cat knew Arya's punk look was more of a coping mechanism than anything else nowadays, it was at times like this, where she still saw the old Arya coming through.

"You looked great mum." Arya said at last. "Trust me when I say this mum, this is gonna be great, you'll have a good time."

Bran and Rickon then entered, voicing their agreement.

Finally Catelyn sighed. "I hope so, alright, here I go."

So, with one more smile, she left, heading to the restaurant her kids had told her about.

* * *

Catelyn bit her lip as she looked around, the restaurant was nice, not over the top, but certainly expensive. What was more, she realized she knew the owner, having been cut off from her family by her husband for so long, she never found out about his job, yet here he was.

"Edmure?"

Her brother grinned when he saw her. "Ah, Cat, good to see you."

She smiled, amazed. "So, this is where you work?"

"Yes and I take you are here..." Edmure began.

Cat sighed, she might have guessed; not only were her kids planning this together, they no doubt roped their Uncle Edmure into it too.

"Yes, I take it my children spoke to you about arranging this...blind date." She queried.

Edmure grinned and nodded. "They certainly did Cat; come, I'll take you to the table...He's already here."

Instantly Cat's heart started hammering in her chest and she bit her lip. She did her best to calm herself down as Edmure led her through the tables, towards the private ones up at the back. They soon reached their table and Catelyn stopped, eyes wide in disbelief, the very familiar man seated there was doing the same.

"Eddard Stark?" She gasped.

At the same time he also gasped. "Catelyn Tully?"

Grinning Edmure placed the menus down on the table and pulled out Cat's chair for her. There was a brief pause before she realized and sat down.

"I'll give you two a moment before I come and take your orders." He remarked before leaving, still grinning.

They both sat there in stunned disbelief.

Finally, determined to break through the silence, Cat spoke.

"So...Wait a minute, Arya, Bran and Rickon told me they'd set up a blind date for me, here at this restaurant." She said; slowly putting the piece together. "Lately they've been spending a lot of time with your children."

He nodded as he then revealed. "Robb, Jon and Sansa, said the same thing to me...Catelyn, I feel we've just been set up, by our own children."

She couldn't help it; she laughed and so did he as they realized this. It also made them realize something; something rather, touching as well as confusing.

It was Cat who voiced it. "Our own children set us up on a blind date...they're trying to get us together?"

Eddard nodded. "It certainly seems that way...Do you…?"

"We can always try, it'd be a shame to let their hard work go to waste." Cat replied.

So, smiling they did their best to relax and enjoy the evening, giving their orders when Edmure arrived. They soon got to talking; each eager to see how this date ended up. They both they had their issues in the past; but Ned knew that his children were right, his late wife wouldn't want him to be alone the rest of his life. Cat knew that her children felt she deserved a second chance, this seemed to be it, so she decided why not take it and live it to the full.

* * *

Catelyn smiled as Eddard walked her to the front door of her house; they had spent an enjoyable evening together, the date had gone well. She turned to him.

"Ned..." She said softly; it hadn't taken long for them to become less formal with each other. "I had a wonderful time, maybe we should...do this again sometime?"

He grinned. "That would be wonderful, Cat."

Both still smiling they leaned closer and soon, their lips met. Watching from her bedroom window, Arya grinned, their plan was working, she knew with certainty that the next step, they would take themselves.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was sweet :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked him :)  
ptl4ever419: Thanks :)  
A Frozen Shadow: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

As he worked in his study, Eddard Stark smiled gently to himself. Following their date, he and Cat had found themselves feeling remarkably closer.

' _We had such a wonderful time on that date, following that we've met up, spoke to each other more...'_ He thought to himself. _'We've been spending time together, along with the kids...who I still need to_ talk _to about their little, plan.'_

He grinned a little at that, considering the possibilities of his various encounters with Catelyn Tully and what his children and hers had planned.

He finished his work and continued to consider it. _'I wonder, is it possible, could we really...'_

He paused at that, shaking his head; he was going too fast. He needed to think things through properly; after all, considering everything that happened to Catelyn in her past, she deserved the best, he wasn't sure if he was worthy of her.

' _What if she's not even ready for something like this; also, do I truly feel...that deeply for her?'_

He sighed; uncertain of the answer. Standing up he left the study and headed downstairs to where he found Sansa watching TV.

"Sansa..." He said softly, catching her attention.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey dad...what's up?"

He sighed and then shook his head. "I'm just thinking is all...I know you and the others set us up but...Do you really think, Catelyn and I dating would be…?"

"Dad, it would be good, for both of you, I'm sure of it." She said quickly, reassuring him.

Smiling Ned realized that once again, he was overthinking things; he decided to see Catelyn later and talk to her, tell her the truth.

* * *

Cat smiled to herself as she arrived home from work; it was refreshing, after so long, to actually have a job. To earn her own way, so much that was denied her after marrying Walder. As she entered the house she spotted Arya and Bran in the living room, she wasn't surprised to see Gendry was also present.

"Hey mum." Bran greeted her.

Arya and Gendry both turned to her, smiling.

"Hi mum."

She smiled and nodded as Gendry also greeted her. "Hello Miss Tully."

"Good to see you Gendry." She said kindly before turning to her children. "Where's Rickon?"

Arya answered. "He's out back; guess sitting around just chatting is too boring for him."

Catelyn almost laughed at that. She was lost in thought however, which is what distracted her from her laughter.

' _It's been so...sweet, felt nice...'_ She thought to herself. _'That time I spent with Ned, not just the date, those other times too. I wonder, do I, do I feel...'_

She had to admit, as much as she felt hopeful, it was a scary thought. The memories of her husband's abuse were just too fresh.

"Mum?"

She started, realizing her distraction had been noticed. "Sorry, I was just thinking..."

A knowing grin appeared on Arya's face. "About Mr. Stark?"

Cat gasped and prayed she wasn't going red. "Arya!"

Her daughter just laughed; so too did Bran and Gendry. Cat shook her head; unable to believe this.

When they finally calmed down, Arya spoke.

"Mum, really, it's cool. You...You deserve happiness and I'm sure, I'm sure Mr. Stark can do that for you." She said. "Not, not every man is like dad."

Cat bit her lip but nodded; that was certainly true and she couldn't deny she did have feelings for Eddard Stark, maybe it was time to talk to him, perhaps see if things truly could be, serious between them.

Before she left the living room however, she noticed something, something in the way Arya and Gendry looked at each other before looking away again.

' _Looks like I'm not the only one.'_ She thought to herself, surprised.

Of all her children; after what she had suffered, Arya was the last person she expected to display such behaviour, despite her words just now. It was certainly a sigh of hope for the future Catelyn felt. Still smiling she picked up her phone and dialled the number, perhaps now might be a good time to see if she could arrange another date with Eddard Stark.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's sweet.  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
A Frozen Shadow: Thanks, hope you enjoyed it :)  
ptl4ever419: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked those parts.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Cat smiled to herself as she checked the mirror. She had called Ned up and they had spoken about arranging another date. As a result she was now getting ready for said date; unlike their first date this was not a formal date, so she decided on something a little less, extravagant than the dress she wore last time.

As such she finished dressing in a simple pair of white jeans, paired with a blue button-up blouse, an outfit she finished off with a pair of light brown flats.

' _There, it looks, it looks nice.'_ She thought happily. _'I actually feel; beautiful for once...I just hope Ned likes it.'_

Still smiling she finished preparations and left her room. Leaving her room she almost ran into Rickon, who as usual just had to run practically everywhere.

"Rickon, careful." She chided gently.

He stopped and smiled. "Sorry mum...Wow, you look nice."

She grinned. "Thanks."

"You going out with Mr. Stark?" He asked curiously.

Cat nodded. "Yes, I don't think I'll be back until late; until then remember..."

It was then Bran stepped into the hallway, grinning. "We remember mum, any trouble call Aunt Lysa, or Uncle Edmure and Arya's in charge till you're back."

She nodded and as the boys returned to their rooms, she headed downstairs; checking to see if Arya was still here. She found her daughter in the kitchen, texting on her phone.

"Arya."

Arya looked up and grinned. "Hi mum."

Cat smiled. "Arya, texting Gendry?"

She nodded before smiling. "You'll have a good time, I know it."

Cat smiled and reminded Arya of her responsibilities while she was out and once Arya confirmed her understanding, Cat headed out, ready for her date.

* * *

Jon casually checked his watch as he returned home; he had been gone for a week visiting Ygritte up north.

' _It's getting harder and harder to say goodbye.'_ He thought to himself. _'Maybe I should; I should really think about my plan. I wonder how Robb is coping, I know he's thinking the same thing.'_

He entered the house just in time to see his father; clad in simple brown trousers, a white short sleeved shirt and brown shoes.

"Dad?"

He stopped when he saw Jon, surprised but then smiled. "Ah Jon, you're back, how was Ygritte?"

Jon nodded. "She's fine...Are you going out?"

"Yes, I...I have a date." Ned replied. "With Catelyn."

Jon brightened at that; realizing. "Oh, that's great; you guys have a good time."

Ned smiled and left; Jon watched his father head out; turned he spotted his siblings also smiling.

"Hey, so dad has another date with Miss Tully?" He remarked.

Robb nodded. "Yeah; I think, things might be getting serious."

All three of them shared a grin at that; Jon momentarily putting his own worries on hold, relieved that there did indeed seem to be hope for their father.

* * *

Later, Ned and Cat both smiled as they sat together.

"I'm glad you agreed to come." Cat said softly.

Ned nodded. "Me too...Cat, I, I've been thinking."

She paused, looking at him, her expression changing. "Ned, are you..."

"Cat, I-I never imagined I would ever find happiness again after Wylla died, but...but that night we had dinner together." He said softly. "It felt special to me; I just...sorry, I shouldn't..."

She shook her head, smiling. "Ned, I felt the same. After everything with Walder; I was scared to form any sort of relationship with any man."

There was a pause as Ned took this in, amazed at what he was hearing.

"But, after dinner, I couldn't imagine anything better. Ned I...I think I'm..."

She didn't have to say it, he understood right away and smiled. Without hesitating he leaned in and they kissed. The electric feeling between them was instant and they knew then, with certainty, that they were now truly in love.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arya was on the phone to Sansa.

"So, what do you think, will this...really work out?"

Sansa laughed. "We know it will; we've already discussed this and we've already seen how they act around each other."

Arya smiled lightly. "So, you think it's going to get serious, what are we going to do when it does?"  
"Celebrate." Sansa replied.

Arya rolled her eyes at that; it was something to think about. What if her mother and Mr. Stark actually began to think about getting married. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt at the prospect of potentially getting a step-father.

However she took solace in the knowledge that, if it was true, at least she knew Mr. Stark was a vast improvement over her own father. Finishing the call she considered the possibilities still and also wonder, what her brothers thought about the possibility.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, hope you enjoy it :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, it sure did :)  
ptl4ever419: Thanks, hmm, maybe, we'll see how things go.  
A Frozen Shadow: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Sansa smiled lightly as she sat in the living room. She was leaning into Pod's embrace as he held her, gently stroking her hair. She couldn't help but feel comfortable; as they sat enjoying the afternoon.

"So..." Pod began, breaking the silence. "How are things with your dad…?"

Sansa grinned as she replied. "It's great; he's much happier now, more than ever. It's all thanks to Miss Tully."

Pod returned the grin and replied. "And you and your brothers, you and Miss Tully's kids are the ones who worked so hard to get them together."

Sansa laughed at that; shaking her head. "I...I guess that's right."

They both settled back to their usual routine; relaxing and enjoying their time together. True they weren't alone, but with Robb and Jon both upstairs and her father at work, she felt like they were the only ones home. Looking up at Pod she grinned and moved closer; he noticed her actions and grinning, he moved closer too.

They kissed and were soon lost in said kiss; Sansa was always amazed at how amazing she felt whenever she and Pod kissed; it was like all her senses just heightened and made everything even more incredible. They parted when the need to breathe became pertinent.

Before they could say anything however, there was a knock at the door.

Confused they both stood up, neither of them expecting any guests, they knew their father had his own key, Jon and Robb hadn't said anything about visitors and any of their friends always called to let them know they'd be coming over. They headed to the door and Sansa opened it; she was surprised when she saw two women, both at least twenty years old, were the ones who knocked.

They were both smiling and apparently incredulous. The first woman had long dark hair and dark eyes as well as light brown skin and was dressed in a light brown knee length sun-dress and similar coloured heels.

The other woman also had long hair and was a redhead, her eyes were brown and her skin pale; she wore distressed denim jeans, a black tank-top and black knee high boots. They were both certainly people Sansa had never seen before.

"Hello?" The dark haired girl greeted. "Is this the Stark residence."

Sansa nodded. "Um, yes, it is, can I help you?"

The red haired girl then spoke. "Yes; is Jon...or Robb here?"

An idea as to who these women were occurred to Sansa as she replied.

"Certainly...May I ask who…?"

The red haired girl replied at once. "I'm Ygritte; this is...Talisa?"

She nodded. "Yes, Talisa Maegyr."

Sansa grinned, realizing right away who they were; these women were Robb and Jon's girlfriends, from Volantis and the Far North. She was surprised to see them here.

Still she let them in, closed the door and led them through to the living room.

"This is my boyfriend, Podrick Payne." She announced.

Pod smiled and nodded in greeting before Sansa then spoke again.

"Anyway, Jon and Robb are here, I'll just call them down. I bet they'll be surprised to see you."

Both women ended up with identical grins on their faces, which confirmed Sansa's statement. She called her brothers down, smiling at Pod as she sat next to him. Robb and Jon came down the stairs and froze when they saw their girlfriends present; both stood up to greet the men.

"Hello Robb." Talisa remarked, laughing.

Ygritte quirked an eyebrow. "What, nothing to say Jon?"

Instantly the boys recovered and Sansa smiled widely as she witnessed the happy reunions.

"What, what are you guys doing here, we thought…?" Robb gasped.

Talisa grinned and replied. "I know what you were planning Robb; but truthfully, you're family is here, it would be better if it was the other way. So I've decided to move here...When I reached here, I met Ygritte, just outside."

Ygritte nodded. "Yep; turns out I had the same idea...There's nothing for me back home, so why not move here."

Robb and Jon were amazed, but equally happy, their loves had moved to Westeros and now, distance was no longer an issue.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tully house, Gendry smiled as he sat in the living room. He had been talking to Arya, once again noticing something strange within himself, some strange feelings. He had strong suspicions about what they were, but he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Gendry, are you alright?"

He started when he heard that and looked up to see Catelyn Tully looking at him worriedly.

He bit his lip, wondering what to say. "Miss Tully, I…"

He wasn't sure if admitting he had certain feelings towards Arya to her mother would be a good idea. He knew there were a lot of things that might give people pause, the fact he was five years older than her being the least of his worries.

"I just..." He gave up and decided to admit it. "Don't overreact, Miss Tully, I think, I think I'm in love with Arya."

Catelyn's eyes widened and then, surprisingly, she smiled. "I suspected as such, I can see you're worried, but please, don't be…I hope that Arya feels the same, truthfully, I feel it would be good for her, to have someone to love her so."

Gendry bit his lip, shocked by this, yet also relieved. He also understood where Miss Tully was coming from, after everything Arya had been through, she deserved something good, that was, if she returned his feelings. He wasn't even sure where to begin with that, as Arya was definitely not your typical girl.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
ptl4ever419: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all and those scenes :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Today was going to be a special day, of that Catelyn felt certain. For one thing, things for her family were getting better and better all the time. They were doing well in school; in spite of many people's thoughts, Arya's new punk style hadn't led to her doing anything dangerous or such. It was, as Cat always suspected, merely a way to distance herself from her father. They had befriended a lot of people and were certainly much happier.

' _Not just them, me too...I've never felt more, alive, especially after Ned and I got together.'_ She noted to herself with a grin. _'In fact, I think everything seemed to start improving for us when we first met the Starks.'_

Still smiling she entered the house; she knew Arya was out with Gendry and her other friends. Bran and Rickon were at home however. Both were watching TV, or rather, Rickon was, while Bran was texting on his phone.

She grinned. _'Must be texting Meera or Jojen.'_

Meera and Jojen were the children of Howland Reed, a friend of Ned. Bran had met them while over at the Starks house one day and they soon became fast friends. Rickon looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hi mum."

Bran looked up too and grinned. "Hey."

Catelyn nodded. "Boy's, I can't stay long, I need to get ready to see Ned; he said he wants to talk to be about something important."

They nodded and she went to get ready; not able to miss the knowing smile the boys shared.

Ned smiled to himself as he finished getting ready, it was time for him to head out. He would be taking Catelyn out for a meal, a very important meal.

' _I just hope this all works out; hopefully it's not too soon.'_ He had to admit he was worried. _'However; I can't let that stop me; I have to focus, I want to get this right, for the night to be special; no matter what happens.'_

He finished getting ready and, preparing himself he got in his car and began to drive and soon pulled up to the Tully House. Not too long later he was driving to the restaurant with Cat.

He smiled as he glanced out the corner of his eye at Cat. He was enraptured without a doubt. Her dress was exquisite and she looked more radiant than ever.

"You look gorgeous." He told her honestly.

She smiled, a light blush colouring her cheeks. "I…Thank you; you look pretty handsome yourself."

He smiled and thanked her and finally they arrived at the restaurant. It was the same restaurant they had their first date. As before they were seated in a private booth and sent their orders. Cat smiled as they had their meal and spoke, in their usual calm relaxed fashion. They were so comfortable with each other they rarely needed to even use words to communicate.

Due to this however, Cat was able to notice that something seemed to be on Ned's mind; he seemed slightly distracted.

"Ned, are you okay?" She asked. "You seem a little…worried."

He looked slightly startled but smiled. "It's fine Cat; I'm alright."

She noticed the way he spoke and wondered just what he was hiding. She suddenly began to feel a strange sense of anticipation and nervousness. Ned meanwhile was thinking, preparing himself.

' _Nearly time; I just have to be calm and honest.'_ He told himself.

He was prepared; it was now finally time.

"Cat."

She looked up; Ned continued. "I'm not a pro when it comes to romance; so this may be a little direct. But I mean every word."

Cat gasped and tears filled her eyes when Ned produced a small ring box and opened it, revealing the most beautiful engagement ring Cat had ever seen.

"Catelyn Tully; I love you, more than anything…Will you marry me?" He proposed.

Cat smiled widely and replied through happy tears. "Yes. Yes, I will."

With a wide smile; Ned slid the ring on her finger and they kissed.

* * *

Sansa grinned to herself as she walked through the shopping mall. Arya tagged along, shaking her head.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." She muttered.

Sansa grinned. "C'mon Arya; this is fun, besides..."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Fun, you've seen the way I dress, this is me Sansa, shopping and girly stuff, no way, dresses, hell no."

Sansa bit her lip before replying. "Arya, c'mon, you're not seriously going to dress like that at your mother's wedding?"

"No..." Arya replied. "But no dresses."

Sansa quirked an eyebrow, as if challenging Arya to find a good outfit for herself, that wasn't a dress.

Arya however smirked. _'Challenge accepted...and already won.'_

As she thought that, her eyes fell on a particular outfit in a shop window, one that she felt was perfect for her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, just one more to go, Ned and Cat's wedding, anyway, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Second Opinion**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Thewriter1996: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
ptl4ever419: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
A Frozen Shadow: Here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Robb smiled to himself as he sat with Talisa; both of them were well dressed up, Robb in a black jacket, white shirt, black shoes and trousers. Talisa meanwhile was in an ankle length elegant orange dress with golden heeled sandals. They weren't alone either, Jon and Ygritte stood with them; Jon wearing a similar outfit to Robb, only his shirt was also black.

Ygritte meanwhile wore a bottle green dress with a slit up the left hand side to the top of her thigh and black flats. They were at none other than Robb and Jon's father's marriage, today was the day Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully were getting married.

"It's been a long time, since everything happened...But finally, we're all here." Robb stated.

Jon nodded, grinning. "Yeah; it's perfect; won't be long now."

Both women smiled, they were waiting for the ceremony to begin. Catelyn had insisted, despite her untraditional attire, that Arya be one of the bridesmaids, Arya agreed in the end and along with Sansa, Lysa and Hostor, they were all helping Cat in getting ready.

Talisa smiled gently. "Well, this has certainly led to a large turnout, can't believe how many people are here."

They all laughed, agreeing as they looked around at the other guests.

Further along the front pew where they sat were Pod, Gendry, Bran and Rickon. All of them dressed up, Pod in a brown jacket, camel coloured trousers, brown shoes and a white shirt. Gendry wore similar clothing, only his shoes were black, his jacket and trousers blue, the trousers being darker than the jacket.

Bran also wore a brown jacket, he also wore black shoes and a matching shirt along with white trousers, while Rickon look uncomfortable in a grey tuxedo with black shoes. Robb grinned as he remember the struggle that apparently had been had, getting Rickon into his wedding clothes.

He continued to smile as he considered. _'Everyone is so happy, not only that, we're all ready for this...even if some are nervous.'_

That thought made his smile become a smirk as he looked towards his father. Ned stood at the altar, shifting nervously, clad in a smart black tux and matching shoes. Next to him, clad in similar clothing, but with a white shirt instead of black, was their uncle Benjen, who was also their father's best man.

Sadly, they had no other family members, their grandfather, uncle Brandon and aunt Lyanna were all dead. However there were plenty of Catelyn's family present, which seemed to make up for it.

First was Catelyn's uncle, Brynden Tully in an old looking grey tuxedo and black shoes. Then her brother Edmure, in a dark blue tux with white shirt, black shoes and red bow-tie. Also present was Robin, clad in his usual style, this time in light brown mid-thigh short trousers with suspenders, a white shirt, blue jacket, red bow tie, white calf-high socks and black shoes.

Also present was a close family friend of the Tully's, Petyr Baelish, in his fine looking dark brown tuxedo and black shoes. The other guests were the Stark family friends, such as Ned's close friend, Howland Reed along with his wife Jyana and their children, who were also Bran's closest friends, Meera and Jojen.

Howland wore a simple light grey tux with white shirt and black shoes, Jyanna a light orange dress with matching heels. Meera was clad in a white blouse with a dark green ankle length skirt, black heels and wore a black pearl necklace. Finally Jojen wore a green tux with white shirt and shoes.

Then was the Baratheon family; first Robert in a yellow tux with a black shirt and shoes, his wife Cersei in an extravagant red dress with golden heels and a matching necklace. Joffrey sat, clearly uncomfortable being there, clad in black trousers with a matching shirt, a red jacket and matching shoes.

Myrcella and Tommen looked much happier, Myrcella was clad in a knee length pink dress with matching heels and Tommen in a yellow jacket with black trousers, a white shirt, red tie and black shoes.

Also present were Robert's brother's, Stannis looking as distant as ever, dressed in a plain grey tux and black shirt and shoes, and Renly. Renly was clad in a green jacket with dark green trousers, a black shirt and yellow tie. With them was Renly's boyfriend, Loras Tyrell, in a white jacket, black trousers, white shirt and white shoes.

The final guests were Stannis' wife and daughter, Selyse in a plain grey ankle length dress and matching flats and Shireen in a purple ankle length dress and white flats. As they made these observations, they heard the music beginning and stood up, it was time to begin.

First to enter was Sansa, looking splendid in her light blue dress with white heels; Arya entered just behind her, surprising everyone who didn't already know. She wasn't wearing a dress, instead a rather smart feminine tuxedo, with black heels.

Not only that, her hair was shoulder length and, once again, it's normal brown colour.

' _I see Arya's finally comfortable with herself again...she doesn't need to hide behind that punk look anymore.'_ Robb noted to himself.

It was then Lysa, the maid of honour, entered, clad in a light green dress with white heels; smiling happily as everybody waited, ready for Cat to arrive. The music changed and finally Cat entered on her father's arm.

Hostor was beaming widely, clad in an old white tux with black shoes and shirt and a red tie. Cat looked radiant in her ivory dress with matching heels pearl earrings and necklace. Ned smiled widely when he saw her and soon his fears evaporated.

* * *

There was much talk, laughter, Robb, Jon, Sansa stood, along with Talisa, Ygritte and Pod, talking with their new step-siblings. The wedding had gone perfectly and the moment their parents kissed had been a magical moment for all six of them.

Later, as many couples were up dancing, Ned and Cat took a break from their dancing and stood, arms around each other, smiling.

"Enjoying yourself Mrs. Stark?" Ned asked with a grin.

Cat laughed "Yes, I am...Ned, thank you, for all of this."

Not only were they married, but all the legal work had been taken care of and now, her children were also part of the family, had legally and happily changed their last names to Stark, giving them a father, three new siblings and a new family.

It was then Ned spotted something and directly Cat's attention to it. Cat smiled softly as she spotted it too. Standing separately from the others, attempting to hide but only standing out more due to it, was Arya and Gendry. They stood together, dancing to the slow dance music, looking totally at ease with each other.

"Looks like things are finally clear for them." Ned stating.

Catelyn couldn't agree more; things were finally perfect.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
